


Coming Down on a Sunny Day Fanmix (Book 1 & 2)

by maychorian



Series: Coming Down on a Sunny Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs that Jimmy likes, mostly of the rainy/folky variety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down on a Sunny Day Fanmix (Book 1 & 2)

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Title:** Coming Down on a Sunny Day  
 **Characters:** John Winchester and sons  
 **Length:** 14 songs, 51 minutes, 45 MB  
 **Summary:** Songs that Jimmy likes, mostly of the rainy/folky variety  
 **Author's Note:** I used my very, very basic graphic skills to make these covers using pieces of [samibee](http://samibee.livejournal.com)'s beautiful art, so all praise goes to her and all blame goes to me.

 

Three downloadable files:  
[45 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?kyy0wkmymn4) Files named as one album in iTunes with appropriate track info and linked artwork. .rar  
[45 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yomwwiyt2mn/Coming%20Down%20Ficmix%20iTunes.zip) Same thing, .zip.  
[44 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kwdngmwhzdu/Coming%20Down%20Ficmix%20mp3.rar) Raw .mp3 files so you can do what you like with them. .rar

[YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLelj9LO80m3v0mls5ssU-Rjjredd3nNlk)

 

**1 | Early Mornin' Rain**

_This old airport's got me down, it's no earthly good to me  
_ _Cause I'm stuck here on the ground, cold and drunk as I might be_   
_Can't jump a jet plane like you can a freight train_   
_So I'd best be on my way in the early morning rain._

**2 | Learning to Breathe**

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

 

**3 | Hunter's Lullaby**

 

_Your father's gone a-hunting_   
_For the beast we'll never bind_   
_And he leaves a baby sleeping_   
_And his blessings all behind_

  
**4 | Waitin' for a Superman**

 

_Tell everybody waiting for Superman_   
_That they should try to hold on best they can_   
_He hasn't dropped them, forgot them, or anything_   
_It's just too heavy for Superman to lift_

  
**5 | It Is Well with My Soul**

 

_And Lord, haste the day when my faith shall be sight_   
_And the clouds be rolled back as a scroll_   
_The trump shall resound and the Lord shall descend_   
_Even so, it is well with my soul_

  
**6 | Bedbugs**

 

_Preacher would tell us that the Lord was good_   
_All His little children should knock on wood_   
_Preacher would tell us about the angels and saints_   
_Grandfather taught us 'bout the spooks and haints_

  
**7 | Stand in the Rain**

 

_So stand in the rain_   
_Stand your ground_   
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_   
_You stand through the pain_   
_You won't drown_   
_And one day, what's lost can be found_   
_You stand in the rain_

  
**8 | The Littlest Birds**

 

_Oh, I left my baby on a pretty blue train_   
_And I sang my songs to the cold and the rain_   
_I had the wanderin' blues_   
_And I sang those wanderin' blues_   
_And I'm gonna quit these ramblin' ways_   
_One of these days soon_

  
**9 | Puff, the Magic Dragon**

 

_One gray night it happened; Jackie Paper came no more_   
_And Puff, that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar_   
_His head was bent in sorrow_   
_Green scales fell like rain_   
_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane_

  
**10 | All of Me**

**11 | Go or Go Ahead**

 

_Thank you for this bitter knowledge_   
_Guardian angels who left me stranded_   
_It was worth it, feeling abandoned_   
_Makes one hardened, but what has happened to love_

  
**12 | Last Leaf**

 

_If you should be the last autumn leaf hanging from the tree_   
_I'll still be here waiting on the breeze to bring you down to me_   
_And if it takes forever, forever it'll be_   
_And if it takes forever, forever it'll be_

  
**13 | Boston & St. John's**

 

_And if some suitor comes approaching_   
_Will you let him through your door_   
_And what if I return half broken_   
_Will you still want me anymore?_

_It's true I must be going but I swear I won't be long_   
_There isn't that much ocean between Boston and St. John's_   
_I'm a rover and I'm bound to sail away_   
_I'm a rover, can you love me anyway?_

  
**14 | Have You Ever Seen the Rain?**

 

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
Coming down on a sunny day._

Again, a thousand thanks to **samibee**.


End file.
